Natsume's life of unwated romance (Hiatus)
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: Natsume gets captures by Matoba and then alot of other things happen. Bad summary, This is going to ba a yaoi between Natsume and Matoba but originally it will be a one sided relationship until he falls in love with him in the end(MAYBE I might change that since my ideas have slightly changed.).- and Will gradually get more lemon in latter on chapters.- NatsumexMatoba
1. The Fall

The Fall - Ch .1

"Nyanko sensei," Natsume yelled well running through the forest. "where are you, come out its getting late and we were suppose to leave 5 hours ago."

Natsume was running through a bunch of bushes and didn't notice where he was going until it was too late. The ground beneath him disappeared and he fell to the small ledge below. He tried to stand but couldn't his leg was pretty injured, and his vision was very blurry so he couldn't really see anything. Then he felt something hit the back of his head and lost consciousness.

When Natsume awoke he had a chain hooked around his neck keeping him close to the wall with very little room to move. He could still barely see but could tell he was alone and that all the cuts from the earlier fall had been bandaged, But his leg hurt so much he was almost in tears and he defiantly didn't have the strength to get away from who ever chained him up. Then out of nowhere Natsume's head started to hurt and he slipped out of consciousness again.

Natsume awoke next to a loud slam on the ground his eyes flung open instantly. He saw a guy with black hair and bright blue eyes staring at him. Natsume tried to speak but his head hurt so much he almost lost consciousness again but he managed to stopped himself. He closed his eyes and calmed down enough his head stopped hurting, He then slowly opened his eyes and saw clearly the guy who was a blur earlier. He didn't notice that he wasn't a human at first, But he did notice when the 2 huge black wings stretched out in the air. Natsume started to speak "what do you want from me *cough*, please let me go."

The guy moved closer to Natsume running his finger over his top lip, then over the large bandaged cut on Natsumes forehead. Natsume flinched at the pain from the slight touch to his forehead, his arm flew up trying to push the person away from him. Natsume went to punch the other guy when all of a sudden a familiar face walked in to the small room. Natsume backed away out of fear but couldn't figure out anyway he could possibly get away so then he looked to the person standing in the door way and said "Matoba... What do you want with me."

Matoba walked up to Natsume, pushing the black haired youkai away then said "What are you even talking about, I didn't even know it was you. But now that i do know its you I'm happy that I came to see what my new minion caught." Natsume tried to move his leg but instead of moving he felt a very sharp pain pierce through out his body and started crying. He was reaching for his leg pulling on his pant leg trying to get it up, So he could remove the bandage and be able to relieve the pressure. Natsume looked at Matoba with tears in his eyes and asked "Help me" before he passed out again from the sheer pain running through his body..

Matoba walked over and pulled the leg of Natsume pants up and un-bandaged it looking at the large infected cut that he couldn't understand how he had gotten. Matoba turned to look at the black haired youkai "did you do this." The youkai shook its head signaling no. Matoba unlocked the chains holding natsume down and picked him up carrying him out into the car in front of the small mansion.

Natsume awoke in a bed with a weird paper talisman hooked around his wrist, and as soon as Natsume sat up it started pulling him out of the room. It dragged him down the hallway and the only thing Natsume did was think to himself wow this seems familiar. The he looked down to his leg noticing it wasn't hurting and pulled his pant leg up with his free arm, he was surprised to see the cut was completely gone. He slammed through a door and saw Matoba sitting in a chair, He tried to pull away so he could get as far away as possible but the talisman wouldn't let him leave from in front of Matoba. So instead Natsume stood up as the talisman lead him to his seat right across from the other. Natsume sat down and crossed his legs saying "what do you want with me." Natsume just sat there staring at Matoba waiting for a answer. But instead Matoba just stood up and walked over and grabbed Natsume's clothing from the day of the fall, he walked back over, sat down and then he put the cloths on Natsumes lap and his hand on Natsumes face sliding his thumb over Natsume's lips and then slowly sliding Natsume's face up to his own and planting a soft kiss against Natsumes light pink lips.


	2. Found

This chapter has a tiny bit of natori x natsume but it doesent really mean anything.

* * *

><p>Found - Ch.2<p>

Natsume instantly tried to push him away but he couldn't even move Matoba, that's when he figured out that the thing around his wrist was absorbing all his strength and had also been absorbing his spiritual energy so it could keep him under control. Matoba only let up for a second, then went back in for seconds. Natsume mumbled through the second kiss "Stop...it. Let go of me now." Natsume some how got enough strength to shove Matoba away from himself. Natsume pulled his wrist to his face and tried to rip it off with his teeth but failed he couldn't get even a slight mark in it. Matoba smiled and said "Its not going to come off because its absorbing your spiritual energy so its as strong as you are, I figured a normal one would just be ripped off by you after a few minutes." Natsume just continued to bite at it until blood started coming from the new cuts on his wrist, Instantly Matoba stopped him from biting at it. Natsume jumped back but ended up getting pulled right back forward, hitting the ground in the process. Natsume looked at Matoba and asked "What do you plan on doing now."

Matoba smiled at him then said "oh I'm just going to let you leave when im finished talking to you, that is if you can". Natsume didn't believe the first part or understand the second part of what he had just been told " So if your Letting me go can you take this off so I can actually get more then a few feet away from you". Natsume pointed to his wrist but Matoba just said "Nope you'll have to leave with it on", handing him his bag that contained the book of friends in it and turned to leave.

But as Matoba was just out of the door Natsume pulled the book of friends out and summoned misuzu asking him to Help him get out. Misuzu caught Natsume as he was about to collapse, Natsume looked at Misuzu and smiled saying "This thing stole a lot more of my spiritual energy then I though it had." Matoba sensed the presence of a strong youkai so he turned around and went back in to the room to see Natsume on his knees in front of misuzu. He went to attack Misuzu when Hinoe appeared out of nowhere and helped Natsume up so misuzu could fight against Matoba. Hinoe grabbed Natsume's arm and noticed the thing around his wrist "No wonder your exhausted and where have you been everyone has been looking for you Madara was going crazy he couldn't find you anywhere then out of nowhere misuzu disappeared so I just followed his presence here." Matoba got over to where he could see Natsume and noticed him Hinoe were talking. Then out of no where Madara came through the wall and picked Natsume up "Nyanko-sensei..." Natsume passed out right away.

Madara was really mad and wanted to kill Matoba but knew that for Natsume's and the book of friends safety he had to get them out of there right away. But he was to late and the thing around Natsume's wrist started constrict and also started pulling Natsume towards Matoba. Natsume woke up instantly and put the book of friends around Nyanko-sensei neck with his free arm then whispered in to Madara ear. Madara flipped out "what do you mean let you go.", then Natsume tried to smile but couldn't he just said "It hurts and its not going to come off so let me down, he has complete control over where I will go until we remove this." Madara understood so he let Natsume down. Hinoe helped Natsume stand because he was completely exhausted and that it still wouldn't stop pulling him towards Matoba. Matoba said "come over here and he pain will stop." Natsume looked at him with very irritated eyes and said "I would rather not be sexually harassed again." Hinoe turned to him and just freaked out "What did he do to you, (turned to Matoba)What did you do to him." Matoba blushed just a tiny bit and then made his youkai minions come from underneath and grabbed Natsume they got there arms completely around him and pulled him towards Matoba. Matoba put his hand over Natsume's eyes which ended up putting him to sleep. Natsume drop into his arms and then Matoba turned around to leave, But Madara jumped in front of him and grabbed Natsume from him and instantly taking off.

When they were far enough away Hinoe helped Madara get Natsume on his back and out of his mouth. Then as they were flying Natsume started screaming and Hinoe tried to wake him up but couldn't, "Madara we have to find someone with spiritual energy to wake him because he's been put in to a deep sleep by Matoba". Madara thought for a little while thinking he didn't want one person's help, but after 10 minutes he figured out that there was only one person he could get to help but he still had no clue where to find him "then he said to Hinoe and Misuzu "We have to find Natori but I don't exactly know where he is. Hinoe looked at him "Do you mean Natori Shuuichi the actor who every one in this world knows about." Madara looked up at her and said "Yeah, he's really annoying but he'll do anything for Natsume, So do you think you can find him". Hinoe shook her head "Ya, It shouldn't be that hard, someone has to know where he is so I'll just go and look." Hinoe and Misuzu disappeared instantly. Madara landed in a big open field in the forest and let Natsume down laying on his soft fur. Natsume continued to repeat the words liar over and over again in his sleep the tears started to come out of the edge of his eyes. Madara wiped them from his eyes a few times but he wouldn't stop crying so he just let him be.

When Hinoe returned she had a guest with her, Natori looked at Madara and Natsume asleep together and saw the tears coming from Natsume's eyes. Natori turned to Hinoe "What's wrong with him again, I didn't really understand what your were saying earlier".Hinoe walked over and hit Madara then turned to Natori and said "He wont wake up Matoba did something to him, but I don't know why Madara's sleeping to." Madara turned his head a tiny bit "I'm sleeping because I got tired, now hurry up and wake him up". Natori smiled "well your the same as always, now let me see him. (Natori put his hand over Natsume's eyes and then Natsume woke up almost instantly). Did you sleep well." Natsume turned to Natori and gave him he dirtiest look he could "Don't even joke about what's happened its no where near funny." Tears started to drip from Natsume's eyes again out of no where and his lips moved over and over again , Natori could tell he was saying something but he didn't know what. So he leaned in closer to Natsume and heard "liar" being repeated over and over again. Then Natsume stopped and wiped the tears from his eyes Natori looked at him wondering if he was okay and asked "What was with that just now?." Natsume gave him a shaky smile and said "Its nothing I was just speaking to myself." Natori lifted his hand and set it on Natsume's shoulder and said " So you were calling yourself a Liar? Why would you do that." Natsume gave a sad smile and said "Because I am one, all I ever do is lie to the people I care about." No one spoke a word because they just couldn't believe that Natsume said what he said. As they walked to the nearest town Natori said "You can stay at the hotel I'm in for the night it has 2 rooms."

As soon as they were up stairs in the hotel Natsume locked himself in the side room, and wouldn't let anyone in. As soon as he was alone he grabbed at the paper around his wrist trying to rip it off but all it did was constrict until he let go of it. He cut his wrist up really bad with his finger nail to the point where there was blood dripping down his arm. Hiiragi could smell the scent of blood so she looked through the wall, As soon as she was in the room all her senses were going out of control from how strong the smell of blood was and when she looked Natsume's blood covered arms and finger nails. Hiiragi goes up to Natsume and pulls his hand away from his arm he's covered in his own blood. She looks at his face to tell him to stop fighting but she notices something is wrong with him because his eyes are blank and he's got a very emotion less look and the only thing left on his face were dried up tear lines and small splat's of blood. Hiiragi was having a hard time stopping Natsume because of his extreme strength so she yelled as loud as she could saying "Natori break the door down and get in here something is really wrong with him and he's going to end up killing himself". The door flew open and Natori and Madara were in the room automatically. Natori walked up to Natsume and slapped him across the face, instantly the emotions came back to Natsume's face and he started crying, He then lend his head on Natori's shoulder, But Natori knew that the cut on his wrist had to come first so he picked him up and carried him in to the room that didn't have a bed covered in blood and bandaged all the cuts and washed all the blood off him with a warm wash cloth and Madara got a new set of clothing from the small suite case Natori had brought and then Natori changed Natsume's clothing as he was in shock. Natori looked at him brushing his hair from his face and asked "Why did you do this to your arm". Natsume slide his finger around the paper talisman and said "Because this is sucking out my spiritual power, which for some reason is pulling me in and out of consciousness, and I didn't mean to cut myself, I was just trying to get it off when my mind went blank and I ended up losing all control of my body which ended with me getting a slap across the face." Natori said "Sorry, but it did stop you", and then he took the arm that he had just bandaged and looked at the paper talisman. He touched it and had a tiny bit of his own energy sapped from him then he looked up at Natsume to see him looking a little better then before. Natori asked "Did it help when I let it absorbed some of mine instead of yours". Natsume gave a some what looking happy smile and said "Ya, only for a second but it did help, thanks." felt tired so he laid his head on Natori's lap, He had to lay where Natori could keep his hand on the talisman because He couldn't get a break if it wasn't absorbing someone else's spiritual energy so the whole time Natori kept his hand touching the talisman as Natsume went to sleep.

When Natsume woke up he felt different and when he went to walk away the talisman fell off in to Natori's hand. Natori looked at it un-believing "Is your spiritual power that much stronger then mine, Really wow that's a let down". Natsume just gave a small laugh, then he grabbed a bottle of water from the small fridge and went and laid across the bed in front of Natori, continuing to chug the water. Natori laid down beside him and said "I'm tired" Natsume sat up and grabbed the only pillow on the bed, "well I guess you'll have to go sleep on the couch ( Madara turned in to his true form and jumped on to the bed fling Natori off, and curling around Natsume). Because this is my spot." Natori didn't fight it he just went to the couch and laid down, then Natsume through a pillow over to him and then just laid his head on Madara's fluffy-furriness.

When Natsume woke up next he was completely entwined in Madara's hair, it was so soft and warm that he didn't even care that it was past 5 in the evening he just continued to lay there as he started to shake and the tears started to fall again. Madara turned to look at him and said "What's wrong this time." Natsume looked at him with fear on his face "I don't know but I feel really scared right now, (Natsume's head shot out from Madara's fur) We have to leave, Now." Natsume grabbed his bag from the corner of the blood covered room and Madara stepped on Natori to wake him up "What the hell you stupid pig cat." Madara looked at Natori and said "The kid said we all have to leave now so get your stuff and hurry up." Natori looked at Natsume who was shaking trying to get ready, He stood up and walked over and went to touch Natsume's shoulder when he jumped away towards the wall. "What's wrong." Natsume said "I can feel it coming." Natori didn't understand so he asked "Who's coming." Natsume said "I don't know something is just telling me to run from what I'm sensing." Natori just though what the harm in following Natsume so when they were ready Natsume opened the balcony door and Madara turned in to hid big form again and they got on and flew away from the darkness following behind them.

* * *

><p>Omg can you guess who is following them!Leave a comment with your guess!<p> 


	3. Flee

Flee - Ch.3

Its been 3 days since they started on the run and both Natori and Nyanko-sensei were really starting to get worried about Natsume because he wasn't sleeping at all. The entire time since they left he had been really skittish, Natori went to touch his arm and he just started shaking and sat in the same spot totally out of it for 3 hours. He didn't move till Nyanko-sensei wrapped his tail around him, the softness from his tail brought the emotion back to his face and Natsume laid down enwrapped in sensei's fur until he sensed a very powerful feeling coming from behind again and he shot up telling Natori to get back on to sensei and they were off again. As they were flying through the sky Natsume's vision went blurry and he started to lose consciousness. As he passed out Natori caught him and laid his head on his lap. Natori slightly ran his hand through the younger ones hair and then said "Hey pig cat he passed out, and he has a fever." Nyanko sensei tilted his head back as they were flying and said "Well we can't stop and when someone doesn't sleep for 3 days there more or less going to get sick and probably end up like he is but, I'm sure you can deal with it some how.

Natori had laid down beside Natsume and ended up falling asleep when he woke up Nyanko was calling his name "Natori wake up, Check the idiots temperature its really warm where he is. Natori get up." Natori opened his eyes and kept flinging his arm around looking for the one beside him, his hand landed on Natsume's forehead and instantly he shot his head up and looked over. The younger one's face was completely red and his breathing had become very heavy. Natori put his arm under Natsume's back and held him forehead to forehead to test his temperature more persist. Natori turned with Natsume still in his arms and yelled "Madara we have to land and get him to a doctor right now." Madara turned and looked at Natori's face "What's wrong, and where are suppose to land around here all I can see is water." Natori looked around all over and all around to see nothing but water until he spotted a cruise boat. Natori looked at Natsume and said " Hiiragi I need your help." Hiiragi appeared in front of Madara in the air and Natori yelled at her "I need you to get a raft." Hiiragi disappeared and Natori turned towards Madara "Follow that cruise ship at a height they won't see 2 floating people until Hiiragi gets with a raft so we can get picked up from the water by the boat." Madara looked back at them "Why would we do that when we can just land on the boat." Natori looked at him "Wouldn't 2 random people on the ship be weird but if they pick us up from the water we can say we were having plane problems and had to get out and the ocean was our only choice." Madara shook his head and then increased speed so he was right above the boat but high enough that they couldn't tell there were people above them. Hiiragi appeared beside them with a still packed up emergency boat. Nyanko went down low a ways from the boat and they released the boat in to the water then they got in, Hiiragi pushed them near to the cruise ship well Nyanko sensei turned into a cat and got someone's attention on board.

When Nyanko was sure he had someone's attention he walked over to the edge as they followed, he jumped up on the railing and then lunged over the edge. The person ran over and watched as Nyanko fell down to the small soaking wet raft below. Some teenagers that were on the ship ran over to the side of the boat looked and screamed " Omg it's….it's Natori Shuuichi." Natori looked up with a smile and waved, instantly a person in a harness went over the edge and landed in there small raft he saw that Natsume was sick and so took him up first on to the boat and then a second person went down for Natori. When Natori was up he picked Natsume up and got them to give the 2 of them a room and get him medical attention. Nyanko sensei had come back up with Natsume and was now sleeping by Natsume's feet on the Bottom of the bed. Natori was sure Natsume was okay now and that he could leave for a little while so he went to the boats bar for a drink.

As Natsume opened his eye's all he could see was a blurry figure with black hair. Natsume thought to himself black hair but Natori doesn't, have, black, hair, Natsume jumped back but because his fever was still really high as he was moving back he collapsed forward in to the black haired figures arms. Natsume tried to get away from the person but he was so weak, before his fever brought him in to a deep sleep again he said "Nyanko-sensei help he's here, Matoba's back for me. Help." then he was asleep again.


	4. Missing Memories

Ch.4 - Missing Memories

As Natsume woke-up he tried to remember where he was, Then it hit him and he flung up from the place he was laying down. He went to stand up, but his vision was still blurry and he ended up slipping and hitting a cold blanket of water. He could barely swim at the moment so he just continued to sink deeper and deeper in to the ocean. Until he saw a figure coming for him, but he couldn't see enough to tell who it was, But also at that moment he didn't really care so with the tiny bit of strength he had left he lunged forward and grabbed on to the figure and then the person pulled Natsume close to there chest and began to swim back up to the surface. When Natsume was out of the water he could hear the persons voice and he knew who it was.

He now knew it was Matoba now, but it still didn't really matter who it was because he had 2 choices at that time he could make either he was to hold on for dear life or drowned in the ocean and he knew he would always chose Matoba over death.

When they were safely out of the water and back on the small boat that they had been on earlier, Matoba sat Natsume up and started patting his back so he would Cough all of the water out. Matoba leaned down to get a good look at his face "Wow did you do that on purpose to get us wet or was it just an accident."

Natsume coughed a few times and then said very bluntly "What do you think?"

Matoba laughed and leaned forward to grab a blanket and then wrapped it around Natsume's Shoulders. He went to touch Natsume's arm, But Natsume jumped side ways trying to keep his distance, until He sensed it again, That thing that had been chasing them all earlier. He instantly got as close as he possible could to Matoba, He tilted his head up and right before he passed out once again he whispered 4 words "Run away, Its coming."

Matoba didn't know what Natsume was talking about, But he knew that it had to be bad for Natsume to try and rely on him, but still he really had no idea what to do, because he had no clue what was coming after them, But the first thing he knew they had to do was get back to land.

When they had gotten back to land Matoba carried the sleeping Natsume in to the car he had waiting for them. When he got Natsume in to the car he woke him up long enough to give him some medicine for his fever then let him go back to sleep and After about 20 minutes in the car Matoba took a small strip of paper with writing on it and secured it around Natsume wrist.

When Natsume woke up his fever was a lot lower and he could actually see Matoba's face. When he sat up. He looked at his wrist and then back at Matoba "Really, Well I was sick and totally out you put this on me."

Matoba smiled "Its proof that you belong to me, and this time it won't come off because it's a seal that you cant remove by yourself and you don't know anyone strong enough to help you remove it."

Natsume tried to touch it with his other hand but got shocked " Owe, Take it off."

Matoba looked at it " Ya, Sorry that's not happening."

Natsume's head shot around to look behind them he could sense what had been following them again so he opened the door grabbing Matoba's arm and he began running away from the car. Matoba hooked his hand gripping Natsume's wrist and shoved his heels in to the dirt " Why are you running, What's wrong."

Natsume tried to pull away because he could sense it getting closer "We have to go, Its coming. Hurry up."

"What's coming."

Natsume tried to pull away again "It."

Matoba tapped Natsume's shoulder and he collapsed "You still barely have the strength to stand so came down and explain to me he situation."

Natsume looked up at him "But I don't even know the situation myself."

Right then a large black creature appeared behind Matoba and Natsume Scream and tried to pull away again. The beast kept repeating Natsume's name over and over again, The Beast pounced at them hitting Matoba across the back and knocking him unconscious. Natsume ran over and grabbed Matoba by the arms trying to drag him away from the where the beast was, But that only ended up getting them both hit in to the small river they were near. As they were flying down the river Natsume found a shallow spot where he could get footing and he knocked Matoba out of the water but he lost his footing in the process and started going down the river again. As he was trying to fight the current he ended up hitting his head against a rock and knocking himself out.

When he woke up he was beside the river on the grass, and he could only remember that he was knocked in to the water with someone. So he stood up as well as he could and started to walk back upstream looking for someone but he didn't know who. He couldn't even remember his own name, But for some reason he could still remember long black hair. The long black hair of the person he fell in the water with was all he could remember, and the fact he really needed to find the person who was with him kept ringing in his head and as he was walking his legs gave out from the stress of putting weight on them after they had gotten hurt in the river by the rock, but he still forced himself to stand up and managed to continue walking but after about 20 more minutes his vision went blurry and he blacked out.

Natsume could feel some one shaking his shoulder trying to wake him up, But he was so tired that he didn't want to move. But as the time went by he opened hid eyes and looked at the person kneeling beside him. He saw the long black hair and stretched his hand out and grabbed on to it. Matoba winched as Natsume pulled on his hair "What are you doing."

Natsume looked at his face "Who are you?"

Matoba looked at him "What are you telling me that you don't remember."

Natsume looked "Well I can't really remember anything except us falling in to the river and me pushing you out of the water then getting swept away again by the current."

Matoba looked back up the river "So that's how I ended up there soaking wet."

Natsume looked at the water too "Yeah but why exactly were we in the water."

Matoba's gaze slowly shifted back to Natsume's face "Tell me everything you know about yourself."

Natsume head dropped so he was looking at the ground "I don't remember anything but the few minutes before I went under."

Matoba thought about it for a second and then decided this was how Natsume would really become his, As long as Natsume has no memory of his life before Matoba knew he could say anything and that the foolish one in front of him would believe it was the truth. So the first thing Matoba told him was that his name was Natsume Takashi, and that he had no living family so he lived permanently with Matoba and that he could see youkai. Natsume believed everything little thing that Matoba had told him without questioning it a bit.

When they were done talking they decided it was time to leave and find a way to town, But when Natsume tried to stand up and started to walk he collapsed and hit his arm against a large group of rocks which cut the side of his wrist open. Natsume looked at Matoba "Owe, Why can't I walk."

Matoba pulled Natsume's pant legs up and saw all the bruises and cuts covering his legs "Well I can understand why you can't walk, I mean look at your legs I'm surprised that you can move at all and not to mention how now your wrist is also cut."

Matoba ripped a piece of his shirt off and tied it around Natsume's wrist, Then he stood up and got Natsume standing long enough to get him in to his arms. After about 20 minutes

Natsume was asleep and it was getting dark so Matoba though it was time to take a break, So he sat down against the tree and fell asleep with Natsume sleeping with his head on his lap.

When Natsume woke up he could hear someone calling his name and since Matoba was still sleeping he decide to find out who the person that was calling him was. Natsume could stand up but just barely so he used the trees to move slowly towards the voice's. When he was close enough to see them he saw Nyanko-sensei and Natori, But since his memories were gone he just turned around and walked back towards Matoba without really caring about who they was.

When Natsume had gone back to where Matoba was he sat down and laid against Matoba's shoulder. After about another hour of sleep he awoke in Matoba's arms, They were walking for about another 5 hours until they were at a large building with the name Matoba beside the door. Right when they went in Matoba head for the room setting Natsume down on the bed and then he walked in to the bathroom to grab some medical supplies. He came back to the bedroom and found Natsume there asleep with his hands gripping at the bag on around his waist. Matoba was curious so he was going to open the small bag but when he went to touch it subconsciously Natsume slapped his hand away. Matoba stood there trying to figure out weather Natsume was really asleep or not, But after looking closer he was 100% Sure that Natsume was asleep. So Matoba sat down beside Natsume on the bed and just continued to stare at him wonder how he knew, Until after about 30 minutes Natsume woke up to see Matoba staring at him very intently and got freaked out and jumped backwards falling off the bed and smacking himself against the floor. Natsume rubbed the back of his head "Owe, you scared me."

Matoba looked at him "I'm sorry I was just worried about you."

Matoba crawled across the bed and put out his hand and pulled Natsume up off the floor. Then Matoba grabbed the medical supplies off the floor "Now lets get your legs fixed up, So they don't get infected."

Natsume smiled at him "Yeah, and I can't be in a very could condition because they are feeling really numb."

Matoba pulled his pant legs up and took a cloth and soaked it in rubbing alcohol, Then he wiped them both down and bandaged them up. Then he took Natsume's wrist and just splashed some straight from the bottle on the cut, and Natsume kind of yelped at the pain. Then after repeating a few times he put some antibiotic suave on it and then wrapped it in bandage. Matoba laid across the bed and just stared at the roof, He was just so tired and exhausted after all that walking and instantly fell asleep.

When Matoba woke-up Natsume was gone and he got worried so he jumped out of bed and went searching, and ended up finding Natsume sitting in the small stone garden he had. Natsume was watching the coy swim around in the pond and never noticed Matoba walk up behind him. When Matoba went to touch the younger ones shoulder he flinched and then turned looking behind him to see who was there. They sat there together for a little while then Matoba helped Natsume up and took him to a room in the very back of the large house. As they opened the door Natsume was so surprised to what he saw, There were tons of different kimonos filling the inside of the room. Matoba took him in and set him down on the small stool closing the door behind them. Matoba walked to the chair on the other side of the room "Pick anyone you like and I'll help you put it on."

Natsume looked at them all and then looked back at Matoba "Aren't all of these Kimonos made for women."

Matoba looked at him "Yeah, But you'll look best in these, So just pick one."

Natsume looked around and found 2 that he really liked "Okay these are the 2 that I can't pick from, See I really like this black one with red and light blue markings all over it. But I also like this one that is white with black, and violet marking, So which one do you like most."

Matoba looked at them and then walked back to the shelf and grabbed one that was Black and white with Violet marking "How about this one."

Natsume looked and at the ones he had picked then back at the one Matoba had picked "Yeah I like that one better then these 2."

Matoba pulled it from it's stand and then helped Natsume put it on, and just admired Natsume. Then he thought about what would make it look even better so he took a string with a bell on each end and tied the back part of his hair up and grabbed him some nice shoes. Natsume just starred at himself in the mirror not believing what he looked like "Why in gods name do I look like a girl."

Matoba looked at him completely hypnotized "OMG, Your so pretty and You look so fragile and delicate, and completely just down right gorgeous and the outfit goes perfect with you and you hair looks so sexy."

Natsume pulled the bottom of the kimono up and showed his feet "Do I really need to wear these, I mean come on they are killing my feet."

Matoba looked down "But they totally complete your outfit, and the longer you wear them the more you'll get use to them"

Natsume looked at him with such unhappy eyes "Your not lessening to me at all, and did you forget that my legs are hurt right now and that I already can barely walk, not to mention that It hurts trying to walk in these right now."

Matoba looked at him "You have 2 choices wear that outfit or have me put you in the cell down stairs until you start listening remember you belong to me."

Matoba's hand flew up to his mouth after remembering that Natsume's memories were gone. Natsume looked at Matoba "What's that suppose to mean."

Matoba took his hand "I found you a few years back after you parents died in a forest and have raised you on my own since then and you always wear this kind of stuff so I just though you were already use to it but I forgot you had lost you memories, I'm sorry."

Natsume gripped his hand "That still doesn't tell me why I am yours."

Matoba hugged Natsume "Well we were kind of going out, and I wanted to see if you would remember it on your own, but I let it slip."

Natsume looked at Matoba "So that's why your so friendly with me and why I saved you when we fell in the water."

Matoba stopped and thought to himself for a second. "Yes exactly."

Matoba helped Natsume back to the stone garden so he could watch the fish and again, and then Matoba went to the bedroom to lay down for a while to think about what Natsume had said and wondering why he whispered to himself "Why did you save me when I was trying to hurt you the entire time, I mean he could of just let me drowned and saved himself, So Why, Why did he save me?"


	5. Again

Chapter 5 -

Natsume looked at his reflection in the water as he heard a voice in his head say "Run away this isn't you."

He grabbed his head as he whispered shut up to himself, but it just continued to speak to him "Natsume you must leave before he traps you forever."

Natsume just got up from where he was standing and began to walk towards the door as his subconscious mind took over. He couldn't block the voices out as he opened the door and began to walk to where the voices guided his body.

He saw an orange haired man and a small cat waiting at the end of the road he had now found himself on; when he looked he remembered them from the forest the day before. When he was standing in front of them he saw the orange haired man blush "Um.. Natsume what are you wearing and why is your hair like that."

He didn't understand who this man was, but his arms went out for the cat as he took him from the older man and hugged him then looked back up and said "Um who exactly are you too."

Natori grabbed his wrist and looked at the paper around it "Not again really, Natsume what do you mean who are you."

Natsume looked at them both "I don't know who you 2 are."

Madara changed in to his big form and Natori pulled Natsume in to his arms as he climbed on "What are you doing, I have to go back to the house before he notices that I'm gone."

Natsume felt a sharp pang run through his entire body as he almost passed out from the sheer pain, He grabbed on to Natori's arms as he tried to make it through the pain. He looked up "In pain, Lets go back.. It hurts."

Natsume moved slightly as he slipped from Natori's grip and began to fall to the ground. Right when he was about to hit the ground he felt his body get caught by something when he opened his eyes he saw the large paper youkai, which made him scream as he fell again to be caught by the only familiar face there he whispered "Matoba" as he passed out from the pain finally subsiding. Madara dived as Natori reached for Natsume but they were too late and Matoba was way too strong for them.


	6. Nothing

**This is a short update but I feel it was a pretty good chapter and hope you enjoy.**

**Please R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 - Nothing<p>

Natsume awoke in his bed and looked to Matoba sitting in the chair beside him; he grabbed his head as he felt a sharp pain, "Owe, my head."

Matoba looked up from the book he had his nose glued too, "When you fell you wacked your head on a tree branch, you aren't concussed but it will probably hurt for a few days."

Natsume suddenly heard the voice again, and just yelled, "Shut up."

Matoba flinched at that, "What? Why?"

Natsume glanced up as he held his head, "Not you, I mean the voices in my head; they won't stop."

Matoba reached his arms out towards Natsume and embraced his head, he said something that Natsume didn't quit catch and then instantly the voices were gone. The pain in Natsume's head subsided a little soon afterwards as he rested with it pressed against Matoba's chest. His breathing was heavy and his head still hurt, but he was just happy that there weren't any more voice's. He didn't want to hear what the voices had to say, because it was all either telling him to leave or telling him that Matoba was bad.

He closed his eyes as he listened to the music that Matoba had on in the background, it was a slow, gentle and very calming song played on the piano and it soothed him. But suddenly a vision flashed past his eyes of being tied up by Matoba and kept in a cage with a small jar and the cat he saw earlier, his eyes flew open and he jumped away from Matoba. His vision blurred and he got dizzy because of the sudden movement. The next thing he noticed was he was on the floor with his kimono falling around his chest showing everything that was underneath as he just laid there and again his head began to hurt more than it did before.

Natsume suddenly shivered as he felt a hand slid up his leg and brush his member, Natsume jumped up and pulled away as fast as he could. He looked at Matoba who was smiling and said with a shaky voice, "What are you doing."

Matoba stood up and walked over to where Natsume was now standing in the corner, he grabbed the younger's wrists and pined them above his head. With that he leaned his own head foreword, and he gracefully gave Natsume a kiss. Natsume couldn't help but give in to what was happening. Natsume was enjoying it event thought he knew his head was screaming that he didn't want to kiss Matoba but he liked it even if he didn't want to admit it, Natsume felt the grip on his wrists loosened so he slid his arms down around Matoba's neck.

Natsume shivered as he felt Matoba move down to his neck and as Matoba continued Natsume's head continued to get more clouded and his vision was slowly getting more blurry. Suddenly well Matoba was just getting ready to open the younger's kimono he felt his partners body go limp as he caught him from hitting the floor. He set Natsume on the bed trying to get his attention, but he got nothing in return, Natsume's eyes were open but there was nothing showing in his eyes, something was wrong and Matoba didn't know what.

* * *

><p><strong> Thanks for reading and please review, I known it was short but it served its purpose. I hope everyone liked it. <strong>


	7. Safe

**To ****the righteous**** please grow up If you don't like this type of story don't read but stop reviewing because I don't care about what you think and you've never met me before so grow up you child, you should act your age or if you're not old enough or mature enough don't read it. **

**Now past that I thank everyone for their reviews and please if you don't like it just don't review, I understand criticism but some comments are just plain rude, and I have gotten quite sick of it, If you think that what you are going to say might be upsetting don't say it because if I don't like it I'll ignore your opinion especially if you're like the mentioned person above, honestly I don't give a crap about that person's thoughts and he should stop trying to push his opinion on me, because I just don't care about what he thinks. **

**Okay here's the new chapter for those who want to read, it, and to those who are here to bitch, just fuck off, honestly I don't care about nasty disgusting people's opinions this is my story and in the summary it says YAOI if you don't like it don't fucking read it. **

**That's all I wanted to say and to everyone else please enjoy, and I thanks everyone else for their nice reviews and this is for you who did like it, it not an extremely long chapter but its not exactly short either so enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NATSUME YUUJINCHOU.**

* * *

><p>Ch 7 – Safe<p>

NATSUME, NATSUME, NATSUME,

Suddenly his vision came back and he could see Matoba sitting above him calling his name, Natsume sat forward and put his hand above his eye as another vision passed through his head. He looked at Matoba, and then turned jumping off of the bed, running out of the room as fast as he could, he didn't know why exactly but he knew that what Matoba said to him before was all lies. He now knew that he had to get away and fast; he knew his best chance was finding those 2 people from before because he somehow knew they were a safe place to be.

He got to the door to his surprise without being stopped but as soon as he left the paper on his wrist tightened and shocked him, but he just ignored it and continued to run. Natsume could run because he didn't feel the pain for some reason he was numb he couldn't feel anything except for the need to run away as far as he could possibly get because where he was definitely wasn't safe. His bodies defence mechanisms were blocking all of his pain receptors and only letting him feel the need to escape and run. Even though since he woke up after losing his memories he had felt safe he now knew that something was wrong with those feelings and the cause of him being confused was the loss of his memories and Matoba's fake words.

Natsume glanced behind him excepting to see someone chasing him but noticed that for some reason nothing was following him, he couldn't figure out why Matoba wasn't following him but he knew it was his chance to leave and he took it getting as far as he could as fast as he could. After running for so long the adrenaline disappeared and the numbness went away causing the excruciating pain from his leg to get so bad that he was sure that if it wasn't for sure willpower he would have already dropped.

He had slowed down a lot but he refused to stop moving, he knew that if he stopped Matoba would be able to get him back and every bone in his body was telling him that being with Matoba was not the place that he should be. His vision stared to get fuzzy from the pain, but he continued to push forward forcing himself to stay awake. He had slowed to a very unsteady walk when he saw a purple blurr, he just walked in to it trying to push by but he felt its arms slide around him in an attempt to help him walk. The person said nothing as they just continued to walk away from Matoba's mansion; they had sped up as the person moved to support Natsume better talking most of the pressure off of his injured leg.

A while went by before the person and Natsume stopped, the second the person let go of Natsume he collapsed. Natsume leaned back against a tree as his pain receptors all decided to start working again. The pain that was radiating over his body stopped when he saw the person in front of him rip the bracelet off, he instantly passed out when the pain from the bracelet stopped.

* * *

><p>When Natsume woke up he could feel the wind rushing through his hair, he leaned forward and looked around. He saw white hair underneath him, a youkai with fuzzy purple hair, and a guy with the same coloured hair as him wearing a hat. He looked at his leg to see it all wrapped up along with both of his feet. When the purple haired youkai noticed he was awake she hugged him, "Natsume you're awake."<p>

Natsume looked at everyone, "Who are you?"

She looked at the man behind her confused and then stood up and slammed her foot down, "What the hell stupid cat, what did you let happen?"

Natsume sat there confused as the youkai looked at the other guy and kicked him, soon after she was grabbed by another female youkai that appeared out of nowhere. Natsume looked at the guy sighing in the corner and then giggled slightly; the guy looked at him, and asked "Do you remember anything?"

Natsume shook his head, "Nothing except that Matoba is dangerous."

Natori just looked down, "Madara what do we do?"

Natsume could hear the voice come from below, "We have to try and trigger his memories in some way."

Natori looked at Natsume, "But how?"

Madara thought for a moment, "I don't know, maybe if he sees his friends he'll remember something."

The group went to see Takuma, and then Taki trying to avoid seeing people who didn't know about youkai because it would be hard to pretend none of them were there for this Natsume, since after explaining that Youkai weren't normal and that others couldn't see them he still didn't really get it. But none of that worked; there was no real response when Natsume saw his friends he kind of just sat there smiling. The group didn't know what to do now; they didn't know how to get Natsume's memories back, hell they didn't even know how he had lost his memories. So they just decided to find some place to rest for the night; they ended up deep in a forest that was quite a ways from town so that people wouldn't accidentally find them. Madara laid by a tree and Natsume laid on him to keep warm because it was freezing that night. Well Natsume went to sleep Natori and Hinoe sat near Madara's head and the group talked well keeping watch to make sure nothing happened.

Madara looked at Hinoe, "What happened to the seal that was on his wrist."

Hinoe looked at where Natsume was, "It had a small rip in it so it was easy to rip off."

They heard Natsume in the background, "Probably happened when I fell in the river, I hit my head and legs so it could have easily gotten ripped then."

Natori looked at him, "I thought you were asleep."

Natsume smiled, "No I was just listening to your conversation."

Madara turned, "I thought you didn't remember anything."

Natsume looked up, "I remember how I lost my memories, when me and Matoba were attacked we fell in the water and I pushed him out causing me to go farther downstream, I ended up hitting my head really hard and my legs were pretty hurt when Matoba found me."

Madara looked at him, "Seriously you helped him?"

Natsume looked down, "I don't know why, be he was knocked out when we were attacked and would have died if I didn't help him."

Natori looked, "What attacked you?"

Natsume shook his head, "I can't remember."

Suddenly the image of the Youkai that attacked him appeared in his head, he watched as he saw the events of the last week play over and over again, he remembered everyone's names and a little of who they were but nothing more than that. He shook at the memories of what Matoba tried to do when he was completely clueless, and then he looked up at Natori, "I could sense the youkai coming when it attack us I even warned him but stupid didn't listen to me, I should have let him drowned."

They all looked at him surprised by the change in his personality, Madara looked at him, "What do you remember now?"

Natsume looked at Madara with a disgusted face, "The last few weeks, But I wish I didn't remember what Matoba tried to do."

Matoba trying to touch him sent shivers down his spine, he didn't hate Matoba before but now he wasn't so sure about that. He yawned as rolled on his side and leaned back actually falling asleep in the warmth of Madara's fur this time.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the new chapter I don't know if you liked it or not but this was all I could manage to get out. So I hope you enjoyed. Please give a <strong>_**RESPECTFUL**_** review. Thanks for reading.**

**P.S I can't promise weekly updates on any of my fan fictions between school and farm life I'm doing a lot of things, also I am an insanely bad procrastinator, like seriously bad, I have a tone of stories next chapters done just need them to be read over but I can't get myself to sit down and do it, just to say my DC stories second chapter is almost done, and my Spider rider stories next chapter is done I just need to read it over and upload. I'm also thinking about doing the next chapter of Run soon so keep checking for that. :) I might looked at The Captains nightmares too. **


End file.
